Birds of a Feather
by RandomTiger2
Summary: A set of twins move to Forks. With them things are definately not normal, Start with their weird eye colours and end with their uncanny ability to know when something good or bad is going to happen. But what does Edward have to do with them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the awesomely awesome story by me, Randomness96, and Pontiger27 my bestest best friend ever! This is basically a random story about twin girls who come to Forks stir up a little trouble, kick ass and fall in love soo ENJOY! Oh and it's set in after Eclipse btw! Post is after right? I'm a naturally confused person so I'll need it explained.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but our made up people!**

**EPOV**

It's been 109 years since I have seen my best friends from my human life Jayden and Colbie. They were incredibly insane twins who were nothing alike except for their looks.

They were easily distinguished though. Colbie was bubbly, loud and hilarious, kind of like Alice but not as scary (unless you pissed her off!) Jayden was noticeably calmer, darker and private.

They were both pretty in their own way. Jayden was really muscular but slender all the same with a more oval shaped face and black hair with naturally blond highlights. Colbie was flexible, slightly muscled, had light brown hair with natural blonde streaks, a round happy face and what seems like a permanent smile.

I'm sure they're dead by now. It makes me sad to think that my best friends have hit the dirt. **(Pontiger27: Umm blunt enough? Me: Shut up! How else am I supposed to word it? :P…no worries I still luv u!) **

"Hey Edward you ok?" I heard Jasper ask successfully pulling me out of my musings, I forgot about the empath.

"I'm fine. Just reminiscing about my human life" I said as we drove to school. Jasper and Alice insisted on coming with me. Alice is blocking me and strangely so was Jasper.

Bella walked out looking like her normal angel self as I walked out and greeted Bella.

"I'm sorry. Jasper and Alice insisted on coming with us" I apologized.

"It's fine Edward. There was something I had to ask Alice anyway" my Bella replied in her sweet voice.

I kissed her forehead and nodded before I opened her door and ran to my side and jumped in.

Alice and Bella had already started talking.

"I need an outfit for school. I'm running out of clothes I haven't worn yet" Bella joked, ugh oh she's done it now Alice hated it when we wore clothes more than once. I loved how comfortable Bella was with us.

"I also need new sweats. Mine is almost falling apart" Bella said. Alice grinned widely.

"Sure Bella. We can go shopping on the weekend" Alice was going to kill her.

"Just make sure I get Bella back in the same state as I gave her to you" I said to Alice knowing she was going to shop till she dropped, and since she is a vampire she can't drop for exhaustion.

They all laughed.

_It's amazing to see Edward joke…_Jasper thought. **(I know it's not much of a joke but you gotta remember this is Edward 'Sullen' Cullen as I, Randomness96, have dubbed him)** He had reason to. Since before Bella and after I left her I was sullen and sad all the time not so much sad before Bella but after I left her I sure was.

I drove to school as Jasper and Bella chatted about a fiction book she read about the civil war, she wanted to know if parts were true or not.

Jasper is getting really good with his bloodlust especially after the birthday incident, he felt really bad afterwards.

We got to school in no time and parked next to Rose's BMW, on the other side was an unfamiliar car. What was really weird about it was it smelled sort of familiar, it was sweet, spicy and calming.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked me.

"Nothing" I replied thankful he can't read my mind, if he could I would have a lot of explaining to do!

We walked to our classes Bella and I had English while Jasper and a very excited Alice went to American History.

When we sat down Bella and sat together and talked. Just then the two new girls walked in and they looked so familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hey, Mr. Gregson right?" One of the girls said. Mr. Gregson nodded. "Hi I'm Colbie and this is my sister Jayden. We're the Griffin's" the girl continued and I sat stock still. I think I scared Bella a bit.

They looked so much like Colbie and Jayden even share their names but it was impossible to be them. They turned 17 the same year as me. They could still be alive I guess if they were like the oldest people in America but they couldn't look so young and…young.

"Well you two can sit on that table in the back together." Mr. Gregson said. They sat at the table next to mine and Bella's.

They both looked at me strangely but shook their heads and sat down.

"Vampires" the one that looks like Colbie whispered as she looked at me.

"With a human" The other said.

"Trust us to end up in the place where our mortal enemies are" Colbie said quietly. Mortal enemies? Are they werewolves? I sniffed the air, nope their scents are not pungent enough to be werewolves.

They looked at each other and had a completely silent conversation. Their minds were strangely blank yet so full of activity. It was strangely aggravating like Bella all over again.

"Miss Griffin what was that passage about?" The teacher asked looking at Jayden obviously trying to catch her off guard.

"The tragic love of two people who could never be" they said together. Mr. Gregson was stunned he obviously thought he was specific enough.

"Ummm right well good job girls" he said. The girls looked at each other and laughed.

_"What a dumbass!"_ One of them thought. I think it was Jayden.

Class continued like that, Mr. Gregson asking the girls questions and the girls answering without missing a beat even though they don't seem to be paying any attention.

By the end of it they had successfully shut Mr. Gregson up.

The bell rang signaling second period.

They rose gracefully from their seats and walked out. I turned to my Bella and grabbed her bag.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag Edward" She said annoyed.

"I know that but can't a boyfriend do something nice for the love of his life" I replied smiling crookedly.

"I guess so" Bella said a little breathlessly. I smiled, these were one of the only times I had even an inkling to what she was thinking.

We walked to our next class which was Calculus. On our way I found a sketchpad with a few pages falling out. I picked it up looking for a person who was looking for the book no one's mind was even on books it was all on the new girls.

Like when Bella first came. I smiled thinking of how things went from there.

I opened it looking for a name so you can imagine my surprise when I saw a sketch of my family in the baseball field even Bella was there. Was someone in this school that obsessed with us? How did they even know this happened? Bella gasped as she looked at it.

I looked at the rest of the page at the very bottom in the right corner was a date, 9/18. That is impossible 2018 isn't even remotely close and no one but me really was alive during 1918 in this school. Another date caught my eye. In the top left hand corner was the date 5/24/08 **(I just made that up I tried to put it in American dating but I'm not sure if it's right)**, the exact date of this incident. This is really scary and I'm a vampire.

Then I heard it, the distressed thoughts of someone here.

_"Crap! Where's my sketchpad! Hopefully who ever found it won't notice the dates or we're so screwed!" _Thought an unfamiliar 'voice', had to be one of the new girls.

_"You're telling me!"_ The other thought. Are their minds linked? Like the wolves? Nah they were probably talking.

"Come on Bella" I said. We made to Calculus just before the teacher.

"Class we have two new students today, Jayden and Colbie Griffin. They'll be school here for the rest of the year" Mrs. Low told us. She's probably the oldest teacher here at Forks High. **(BTW I just totally made her up like just then) **

_"No duh" _Jayden thought.

"You two can sit on the empty table there in the middle" Mrs. Low said kindly. Colbie smiled at her and towed Jayden to her seat.

"I have to find my pad!" Colbie exclaimed lowly.

"I know. We'll look for it at lunch" Jayden replied.

"Alright but what do we do if someone finds it and realizes the strangeness of the dates and the resemblance of the pictures to the Cullens' " Colbie continued frantically.

"They won't. Humans are easily distractible anyway" Jayden replied coolly.

"You're right" Colbie said turning to the board to look like she's doing the work.

That whole exchange reminded me of Jayden and Colbie. Jayden was always calm, well unless she was mad, and Colbie had her spell of worries which tended to be about others.

I shook myself from those thoughts. I have no idea what made me think of them in the first place.

I smiled at Bella who was watching me worriedly. I understand though. I've been out of it all day, unable to concentrate on much.

I decided to tell Bella about Jayden and Colbie at lunch. The rest of the family deserved to know.

_"What the HELL?" _I heard Alice think.

Oh crap! I forgot about the psychic!

* * *

**Hope you think it is as awesomely awesome as we do! Make sure you read and review the minute you get done reading!**

**Luv you all **

**Randomtiger2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha it is now time to continue the journey of butt kicking awesomeness that is our story!**

**Disclaimer~ We do not own anything but Colbie and Jayden!**

**EPOV**

Well I was screwed, Alice knows but I pray that she would let me tell the others instead of opening her big mouth. I looked forward at Colbie and Jayden's backs, both had tense rigid postures along with Colbie bouncing her leg and constantly looking at the clock while Jayden had one hand clenched in a fist and the other was fingering something around her neck. I to looked at the clock 12:23 only seven more minutes till lunch, I felt Bella squeeze my hand, I turned just to be greeted by the worried look on her face.

"Are you ok Edward?" I smiled crookedly.

"Of course love, why wouldn't I be?" she just shrugged and looked back at the teacher while I turned my head back to the clock, only three more minutes to go.

"Mr. Cullen what is the answer to the equation on the board" Mrs. Low asked me, I sifted through her mind before answering.

"y= 2x + 3/7%" I answered, she was too shocked to answer at first. **(I totally made that up I don't even know if that can even be an answer to calculus XD)**

"That's correct" she muttered, just as she was going to find her next victim the bell rang, the twins were up before anyone could move. I stared after them for a second before once again picking up Bella's bag.

"Edward!" my love groaned, I just smiled before grabbing her hand and pulling her along after me towards the cafeteria. When we walked through the doors we, well more like me was met with a furious glare from Alice, she stomped over, grabbed Bella's other hand and yanked us both to the table.

"Alice be careful!" I said getting angry, but she turned on me growling lowly.

"Don't you patronize me Edward Manson" I was about to retort back but the I saw something in her mind, just as she said my name the twins were walking into and they froze with a dazed look on their faces. Colbie was the first to recover, she gently grabbed Jayden's wrist and pulled her towards the lunch line.

"So Alice said you needed to tell us something Eddie" Emmett stated.

"Don't call me Eddie" I growled sitting next to Bella "And yes I do have something to tell you"

"Well get on with it" Rosalie said looking at her nails not even trying to hide the fact that she wasn't interested.

"First off the new twins know that we're not human and that we're vampires" Bella gasped, everyone else was looking at me intently even Rose stopped looking at her nails and was now giving me her full attention "But I don't think it matters…" Rose was about to cut me off but I quickly continued "because I don't think that they are human either" again everyone was silent.

"What do you think they are?" Jasper questioned.

"All I know is that they are not human, vampire, or werewolf" I answered, Alice scoffed.

"That's not all Edward and you know it"

"I was getting to that Alice" I sighed, Bella put her hand on top of mine oh my sweet Bella I don't know how I survived without her for so long. "I know they're not human because they were alive when I was human. They were my best friends growing up"

"Are you sure?" my love asked, I nodded.

"Back in Chicago my family was really close with the Griffin family, David and Calista were great friends with my parents and their two twin daughters Jayden and Colbie became really good friends of mine, we were always together. In fact my parents were set on me marrying one of them but David and Calista thought that it was best to let me find love on my own. They were there for us when my father died but they somehow disappeared when my mother and I got sick"

"Why do you think that the new girls are your friends from Chicago?" Bella asked.

"Everything about them reminds me of my old friends! Their looks, their personality, hell even their scent is the same"

"Oh Edward should we tell them about the sketch book?" before I had a chance to answer there was a loud bang from the other side of the room. I turned around and saw that Colbie dropped her lunch tray on the ground, Jessica and her gang started laughing until Jayden sent them a glare that made Rose's glare look like she was smiling at you. Colbie looked at us, our eyes connected and her eyes were the same violet color, I glanced at Jayden who was now glaring at us. Bella shrank into my side under the intensity of her endless midnight blue eyes. Colbie took a step forward with a smile on her face but Jayden quickly grabbed her shoulder and dragged her out of the cafeteria. Damn it! After seeing the color of their eyes I was positive that they were my best friends! Never in my 109 years have I ever seen anyone with the same color eyes as them.

"What was that about a sketch book you were talking about?" Rose asked, but I was still staring after my old friends so Bella answered.

"Yeah, we found it on the floor in the hallway, when we opened it there was a picture of all of us in the baseball field and it had the exact date it happened"

"Do you have any idea who it belongs to?" Emmett wondered.

"It belongs to the new girls" I said and the bell rang signalling it was time for history "Come on love, time for class" I helped Bella put her coat on and threw her leftover lunch away before leading her out door. We had to go passed the parking lot to get to our next class, we were about halfway there when we were stopped by none other than the twins.

**Jayden's POV**

After hearing that little munchkin of a vampire yell Edward's real name confirmed our suspicion about him being the same boy from our past, Colbie was ecstatic about re-meeting our old friend and was about to go talk to him when I grabbed her shoulder and all but picked her up and carried her out of the lunchroom.

_"What was that for? Its Edward remember our best friend that we haven't seen in over a century!" _she yelled in my head.

_"Oh I remember but he is a vampire now! Its way to dangerous for us to get to close" _I responded.

_"But its Edward! He wouldn't hurt us!"_ she argued.

_"Things change, he isn't the same boy from when we knew him. It's his nature to hunt us even more then it is to hunt humans and that makes him dangerous" _I reasoned, she sighed and I knew that I had won.

"He found the sketchbook" she stated, I nodded.

"Which means we have to get it back before things get even more screwed up" she motioned her head toward the sidewalk I was greeted by the sight of the topic of our conversation and his afternoon snack.

_"Lets go and let me do the talking" _I thought as I stepped in front of him, he stared at me while the human just looked at me curiously.

"I believe you have something that belongs to us" I stated keeping my face carefully blank and my voice neutral.

"No I don't believe I remember acquiring anything of yours" he stated copying my tone of voice, cocky bastard.

"Cut the crap! The sketchbook I know you have it so hand it over" I snapped fixing my most menacing glare on him, he tried not to look effected but the little blood-bank next to him didn't bother hiding her fear I could smell it coming off of her. I looked over the both of them carefully then my eyes narrowed in on the book in the toys pale hands.

"Hand it over!" I growled, I felt something probing in my thoughts well trying to probe _'He's a mind reader huh? Good luck finding anything.'_

"Since it contains things of my family I believe you lost all right to claim it" he countered meeting my glare, I could feel my claws itching to come out, but if he doesn't know what we are then there is no way in hell I'm gonna give him any information.

"You know there is this thing called stealing, you can get arrested for it" I hissed taking a step forward.

"You can also get arrested for stalking, or would you prefer the term 'finders keepers, losers weepers'" he growled placing the human behind him, I'm not going to even try to learn the snacks name.

"This isn't up for discussion! Give me the book if you want your pet to keep her hands" I stepped toward the girl with my hand out "If you want to live you will give it to me" Edward jumped in and snapped at my hand there was a sharp pain as one of his teeth grazed the palm of my hand but I ignored it and wiped it on the corner of my shirt as it started to bleed.

"You won't touch Bella" hmm I guess that's an appropriate name Italian for beautiful which she was for a human with her long mahogany hair, chocolate brown eyes, and clear but pale complexion. I can see why he hasn't eaten her yet.

"You can always get another pet and as I said before hand it over if you want her to live" he growled again.

"And as I said before you will not touch Bella as long as I am alive" I smirked.

"Well then we are going to have to change that now won't we" I was about to jump him when Colbie firmly grasped my shoulder and pulled me back.

"The others are coming we have to go" she whispered in my ear, I flared my nostrals and took a deep breath, sure enough there was the distinct scent of four more vampires coming our way.

"What about the book?" I whispered back not taking my eyes of the two before me.

"Its not worth it" she replied with even more edge to her voice and I could see why, just over on the other side of the parking lot was the rest of his blood coven.

"Edward" the little vamp called and stupid Eddie made the mistake of turning his head and leaving his little toy without any protection. _'Nows my chance' _I quickly lunged and grabbed the book from her hands just as Edward turned and grabbed at me, he managed to grab a corner of my shirt and it tore. We ran to the car and drove off in a hurry successfully skipping the rest of the day.

"That has to be one of the stupidest things you've ever done!" Colbie yelled at me from the passenger seat, I just rolled my eyes and threw the sketchbook on her lap.

"That doesnt matter, what matters is that we left them with no evidence of what we are" I replied smugly, licking the palm of my hand letting the saliva knit my skin back together.

"Oh yeah because of your stupid impulse they now have a sample of our blood" she growled, I tilted my head before looking at the part of my shirt that was ripped, it was the same part that I had whipped to blood on. _Oh shit now we were screwed._

**EPOV**

The others had gotten to us just in time to watch the twins flee in their car, I held the bloody ripped piece of Jayden's shirt in one hand while holding Bella tightly in the other.

"Are you alright love" I asked worried turning to face her, she smiled shakily and I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"What was that about?" Alice asked coming up and hugging Bella's other side, I just shrugged.

"We need answers now!" Jasper growled.

"Hell yeah we do!" Emmett agreed.

"Lets go to Carlisle" gently leading my angel to the Volvo, Alice got in first, then Bella, followed closely by Jasper. I got in the drivers and quickly pulled out of the parking lot driving towards the house, Emmett and Rose were going to make up and excuse then meet us at the house. I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number I looked in the back seat to see that Alice was holding a shaking Bella while Jasper was running a comforting hand threw her hand. '_My poor Bella must be scared to death' _I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Carlisle's voice.

_"What can I do for you son?"_

"Carlisle we have a situation can you meet us at home as soon as possible?"

_"Of course, whats the problem?"_

"It would be better if I told you in person"

_"Very well I will see you in a few minutes"_

"Bye Carlisle"

_"Goodbye" _and with that we hung up.

Esme was waiting for us when we pulled up the driveway, she flitted over to the car and opened the door before lifting Bella out of the car and hugging her to death. _'Must have been the look on her face' _I thought.

"Whats going on Rosalie called and said that something happened at school" she asked rather worried.

"I will explain when everyone else gets here" she nodded and I took Bella from her and walked into the house and into the living room. Both Emmett and Rosalie along with Carlisle arrived a few minutes later and I waited for everyone to sit down before explaining to Carlisle and Esme what I had told the others at lunch.

"What does this smell like to you Carlisle?" I asked throwing Carlisle the piece of fabric, he caught it and took a deep breath. He froze and took another deep breath.

"Well that's something I haven't smelled in a long time"

"Carlisle what other mortal enemies do vampires have besides wolves?" I asked the question that had been burning in my mind since I heard the twins first talk about it. I was deep in thought before he ran upstairs into his study and came back a few seconds later with a huge old book in hand.

"There are only two enemies that we have one you know are Lupe Garu's or in other words Werewolves, the other is something that hasn't been seen in a long while" he said opening to a page in the book "The other is called Opinicus or as they are commonly called Griffins" he said showing us a picture of a creature with with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. "The griffins ruled over our mythical world seeing as the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle was the king of the birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature, so naturally they took it upon themselves to makes sure there was order between our three kinds" Rosalie growled.

"So what they were these all powerful rulers"

"Calm down Rose, they didn't rule using fear like the Volturi do. They were very respectful and they believed in second chances, from what older vampires have written they were fiercely loyal to family and friends, most had powers much like we can have but it was actually uncommon for a griffin not to have a power." Carlisle explained.

"So how come there aren't any around anymore" Emmett asked.

"Understand that we were not always enemies for years there was a council for each of our kind, for the werewolves it was the pack of fifty under the rule of Lochan and his mate Kalidasa, for the vampires it was the Romanians, and for the griffins it was Morrow and his mate Marleen. Everything was peaceful until there was an uprising, a group of vampires overthrew the Romanians and raged war on the werewolves"

"The Volturi" Jasper stated and Carlisle nodded, we all knew of Caius's hate towards the wolves.

"The Morrow and Marleen led the griffins to try and restore balance and peace but then they were killed by Aro and the Volturi. Upon their murder was a new discovery" he paused taking in our reactions before continuing "Drinking the blood of a griffin gives you more power than you can imagine! For vampires who already had powers it would increase the effect of it"

"So the Volturi hunted them to exstinction?" Bella asked speaking for the first time since we got here.

"Not really, with this new found information the Volturi used it to wipe out the wolves but the wolves to realized that the same thing would happen if you ate the flesh of a griffin, their strength and speed would be increased so each group killed off the griffins in order to out do the other until the wolves lost and the Volturi took over" Carlisle finished, I looked around the room. Esme looked heart broken, Alice and Emmett looked furious, Rosalie and Jasper looked disgusted, and Bella looked terrified.

"Its alright love" I soothed pulling her closer, while my mind went into overdrive.

"It all makes sense now" I stated everyone looked at me "Why they called us there mortal enemies, why their scent smells more appealing to us than even Bella's scent is to me, and also why they acted differently from the way they did when I first met them" I explained.

"What do you mean they act different" Esme asked.

"When I met them I was human so I wasn't a threat but now that I am a vampire I am a threat to their safety and any family they have" the others nodded in agreement, _'Don't worry guys I will get you to trust me if it's the last thing I do!'_

_

* * *

_

**And there you have it. The tragic history of the downfall of the griffins and also a piece of why the twins hate the Cullens well at least part of why Jayden hates the Cullens. Please review!**

**Sincerely**

**Randomtiger2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: just to clear something up before hand Jayden and Colbie don't need to sleep they can but they don't have to until they become extremely tired e.g. after a fight ok so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything by the way and I'm pretty sure Pontiger27 doesn't either**

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

Jayden's temper is always getting us in trouble. I'm sure by now Edward and his family have figured out who and what we are. I wish I got to talk to him but I guess I understand Jayden's refusal to do so. The closer we got to him again the worse it'll end up being. Being a griffin and them vampires is a huge risk especially if Edward's not the same and they figure out they can use us for more power. We're likely the only griffins in existence. Constantly being hunted by nomad vampires that know what we are is really tiring. So I fell asleep on the couch I was sitting on. Jayden had gone upstairs. While I slept, due to the reappearance of Edward, I dreamt of the good times we had and the ones to come.

_Dream Flashback_

_My sister and I were wearing our everyday dresses. I really hope we can wear pants in the next century. It was the morning of our 16__th__ birthday and we were heading to the Mason's to see Edward. As we walked we saw Edward walking towards us. _

"_Edward" Jayden called out as we got closer. He seemed engrossed in two packages in his hand.__His head snapped up and he stared at us. Whatever he was holding was hidden behind his back._

"_Hello Colbie, Jayden" Edward said formally. _

"_Mr Mason" I replied smiling and bowing. He hates it when we do that._

"_Miss Colbie" I growled at Edward's returned formality._

"_How are you?" Jayden interrupted. We were still young griffins only making our transformation last year. Hence our change comes with our anger.__I was vaguely aware of their conversation as I thought about what father said when he found out about our change._

"_You girls are very special. My little angels, you will be immensely powerful."__Father was a griffin and he loved it so! But he was forced to stop transforming at the risk of him and his family being attack by werewolf and vampire alike (for once)._

"_Let us go back to your house. I am sure your parents have prepared an excellent feast" Edward said pulling me from my thoughts._

"_You are right Mr Mason" I said turning and linking arms with Jayden._

"_I shall escort you Miss Colbie" he said slipping in between us. He laughed and smirked at our scowls. _

_No matter how different Jay and I are we were best friends, we were two halves of a whole…a whole lot of ass-kicking awesomeness.__We walked into the house. We were quite rich as was Edward._

"_Surprise!" the room screeched. Jayden and I nearly phased in shock but luckily Edward had our arms. I smiled at the room, consisting of our parents, Edward's parents and a few other friends and family members, while Jayden held her hand over her heart. Edward was wearing a wide grin. _

"_Here" he said holding out two packages wrapped in brown paper with ribbon bows on top._

"_You shouldn't have" Jayden said smiling as Edward shoved the presents in our hands clearly not taking 'no' as an answer.__Jay knew what they were but refused to tell me. In addition to see the bad things to come she could see small joys that will come to those important to her like presents. I, on the other hand, see the good things to come and small despairs like tests and exams. _

"_Thank you Edward!" I exclaimed unwrapping a gorgeous diary. It said our three names on it in our favourite colours (they also happened to be our eye colours) mine was larger and in the middle in violet, Edward's was above mine in emerald and Jayden's was below mine in midnight blue.__Jayden also received one but her name was in the middle and largest and hers was decorate in red lace while mine in black lace. Edward told us he also had one and that they were something in which to document our adventures together. We were both tempted to hug Edward but knew it would be inappropriate. _

I always write in mine. I've added page after page and even got another made in gold and heavy paper to preserve it. It was one of the happiest memories from our time with Edward.

_~*~*Future dream~*~*_

_Jayden and I, the Cullen children and other men and women, I identified as the wolf pack and their imprints from other dreams, were sitting in a beautiful forest-like clearing. I say like because it was sandy._

_There was a small rock pool I was sitting next to making the fish and other creatures dance in, watching the others sit around and talk like old friends.__Jacob, the one I have dreamt and envisioned about for many years now,__stood behind me, his large hand resting gently on my shoulder laughing with me as the sea creatures danced to the music I created. We were all talking and laughing. Betting on whose girl would be knocked up first._

"_My money is on Colbie" Embry said winking at me. I rolled my eyes placing a hand on my enlarged belly._

"_Colbie doesn't count!" Quil replied shaking his head._

"_I say Emily" I chimed smiling at Alice who nodded._

"_Whatever I say Rachel" Paul said dismissively. _

"_Are you trying to tell me something dude?" Jacob said raising an eyebrow._

"_Not at all" Paul said nervously.__The others continued to banter so I went to stand next to Edward. _

"_I'm glad you're happy Colbie" he said smiling at how happy I was._

"_I'm ecstatic you are Edward" I said seeing how happy Bella, who was talking to Jasper and Alice, made him._

_Now was when we started eternity as one big, supernatural family (no matter how clichéd that sounded)._

_End of dream_

"Colbie wake up" Jayden said shaking my shoulders. I smiled brightly at her.

"Another good dream I see" she remarked noticing my large smile. I nodded. "Well go change. You can sketch it at school since I got you your book back" she said smirking and with that she hoped off the couch and ran up the stairs. I followed her example and got dressed. I was halfway through putting on my 'signature' red leather jacket over a white tank top when I was hit by a vision.

_I saw a calendar stating it would happen on the 15__th__ of May. A clock came into awareness next telling me that it would happen at 8:15am. This only happens in important vision. This is how I can date my visions._

All my visions come true as well as Jayden's. We are known as oracles. _In the vision I was sitting with my back against a tree. I was wearing grey skinny jeans, a shirt that looked like it was inside out, my red leather jacket and red hi top converse. (At least I don't have to pick out an outfit for that day)_ _I was listening to my IPod and sketching while staring dreamily into the distance smiling _(the look I know I had now). _I knew I was sketching the vision as I saw it. Jayden was standing next to me glowering into the distance; she was also having a vision._ _It was quite cool for spring._ _A shiny, black motorbike pulled into the school and parked illegally on the curb. The man astride was Jacob. No mistaking it. I should be able to tell. He wore a tight, short sleeved, black shirt and old, grease-smeared jeans. His feet adorned simple black converse._

_He leant on his bike and just stood there. I saw my head snap over to him and I smiled._ _Edward pulled in moments later with Bella in the passenger seat. She seemed really nice and I really wanted to get to know her._

_They took a while to exit the car and when they did Edward immediately pulled Bella slightly behind him. They all had a serious conversation but before they began I rose and fluttered towards Alice who stood with the others in my usual bubbly manner. Jayden still refused to have anything to do with them._ _Alice grinned when she saw me coming. Ah a fellow psychic. It was all in the smile. Edward was too engrossed in the conversation to notice my appearance beside Alice._

"_Do you think they'll fight?" she asked in her high pitched voice. _

"_I doubt it. Jayden would be jumping up and down by now" I replied laughing. Jayden and I had a thing for watching fights not to mention she was asking the wrong twin._ _Alice laughed a tinkling pixie-like laugh._

"_So why the change of heart?" she asked her eyes trained on the threesome in front of the school._

"_You guys are important to me and Jayden. Trust me. I replied smiling a smile full of mischief and secrets. _

I smiled in the present. Alice is definitely someone I see myself liking. I checked my IPhone for the date. It was the 12th of May. I was really excited now. I trotted down the stairs slipping my black high tops over my black ripped jeans. Being a griffin is awesome. We, unlike werewolves and vampires, adjust to the temperature around us. If the area is warm we are cold and vice versa. Now, to survive 3 days without raising suspicion from Jayden and alerting the Cullen's. Jayden doesn't know it but they will change our lives forever.

**JPOV**

I listened until Colbie's breathing and heart beat slowed signalling that she had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs before I let out a frustrated growl. I know she wanted to go talk to Edward and the rest of the Cullen's but I couldn't risk anything happening to her, she is the only family I have left and I'm definitely not going to risk her safety just to reunite with a Griffin killing tick and his To-Go snack.

I wondered over to my bedside table and took out the old diary that Edward had given me on my '16th' birthday. He and Colbie had one to, it's funny the whole reason he gave them to us was so we could record all the 'adventures' we were going to have. Too bad everything went south before we could get any really good ones in there. I closed my eyes and thought back to the day the Edward's father got sick and that blasted vampire doctor had to show up and practically invite the Volturi to come and slaughter us! After Edward and Elizabeth got sick, it was only Colbie and I, as much as it hurt me to leave without saying goodbye I had to get Colbie as far from there as possible. Suddenly my sight was clouded by a vision.

_I saw a calendar marked May 12th as soon as the calendar faded a clock appeared with the time 3:45pm. _

_Then it showed me walking home by myself through the forest, I had apparently given Colbie the car so I could think about something anyway I was walking through a thicker part of the forest when I was surrounded by the Cullen's plus lunch. I glared at all of them trying to find a way out; the griffin in me didn't like being trapped between so many enemies._

_"What do you want?" I growled, gaze flicking between all of them. Again I felt something trying to probe my thoughts "Good luck finding anything" I smirked at Edward._

_"How are you able to block me?" he asked._

_"When your species is being hunted for hundreds of years you tend to adapt" I smiled at 'Bella' her name left a bad taste in my mouth "Isn't that right Bellicious? Of course your kind haven't evolved much if the blood-bingers are still getting you" I allowed my eyes to change into their yellow-green colour and leered at her._

_"Why do you hate us?" the big burly that looked like Smokey the bear asked._

_"What kind of stupid question is that?" I snapped._

_"He means why do you hate us" goldilocks growled back, no shit Sherlock a fence post would have figured that out._

_"Well aren't you a blond bank of brilliance" I smirked when she took the bait and started to get angry._

_"Why did you leave?" Edward cut in as supermodel and I were about to go at it._

_"I think a more important question would be 'why are you still alive?" I retorted crossing my arms over my chest turning around and ignoring his hurt look that is until it turned from hurt to pissed._

_"You think I enjoy being here when all the people I loved are gone? Do you know what that is like? You left when my parents and I were dying! Some best friend you turned out to be!" he growled, I whirled around and in two seconds flat I had him pinned against a tree by his neck._

_"You want to know what we were doing the exact day you and your mother got sick? You really want to know? While you were sick, we watched as our parents and the rest of our family where slaughtered! And you want to know how they kill us?" I stopped and his eyes widened "First they break our jaws so we can't bite them let alone call for help, then they crush our hands and break our claws off, then they rip off the wings so we can't fly away, and lastly ever so slowly" I got closer "They bite us and drink our blood as slow as they can to make it hurt that much more, no they don't snap our necks to stop the pain the only do that after they have gotten every last ounce of power. Sometimes when they wanted to make the war more fun after they were done they gave our bodies to the wolves and let them tear us to shreds in a flurry of skin and feather" I whispered eerily calm as I let him down before turning to the rest who surprised. What was hilarious though was the human was scared shitless._

_"I will let you in on another secret" I made my voice low "I can take all of you down in this form" I glanced at the blond one "And I think I'll start with you" I lunged at her and as a reflex the big one jumped to defend her which is where I made my escape changing course at the last second rolled under him and ran out into the open._

"Come in Jay what is the point of avoiding them if you know that you won't be able to keep Colbie at bay forever" a voice cut through my vision. I turned to see silvery blue eyes staring back at me not even two inches from my face, I jumped and fell backwards off the bed.

"Brian! You know I hate it when you do that. Especially when I'm in the middle of a vision!" I scolded his laughing form as I pulled myself off the ground.

"Well maybe you should have them somewhere more private" he responded cheekily, I glared at him.

"If you didn't notice this is MY bedroom, I don't think it could get anymore private that that" I reminded my best friend or at least his spirit. He was one of the people who died getting us out of the Volturi's grasp when they attacked our home. The others being his brothers Kevin, Nick, Alex, and James, if I reacted faster maybe I could have saved more than just Colbie and I.

"Hey. Look at me" Brian demanded coming closer to me "It's not your fault" he stated when I met his eyes.

But I-" he cut me off before I could continue my pitiful argument.

"No buts. We died doing our duty, which was to keep you and your sister alive" he said firmly leaving no room for argument so I just sighed and nodded "By the way you guys are the talk of the vampire household" this caught my attention.

"You were spying again?" I asked, he sheepishly ran his hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Being a spirit has its advantages" I gave him a look "It wasn't just me. The guys are doing it to" he added putting his hands up in surrender. I smiled and looked at my sidekick, I was surprised to see that it was time to get ready for school.

"I gotta go wake Colbie" I said getting up.

"I have to get back to the others anyway" Brian responded walking towards the window "And let Colbie at least talk to the Cullen's, you can watch from nearby but from what I've heard they don't want to hurt you. Especially Edward" and with that he was gone. I sighed, thinking maybe he was right, I liked Thumbelina and her boyfriend the Emotion Gremlin, Smokey the Bear wasn't bad either though Goldilocks I wasn't too fond of and then there was Edward. I wasn't too sure what I felt about him but I figured three out of five wasn't bad so I guess it was ok for Colbie to talk to them.

I walked over to where my sister was sleeping on the couch and lightly shook her shoulders.

"Colbie wake up" she woke up and smiled brightly at me signalling that she saw something good but then again what else was new "Another good dream I see" she smiled wider "Alright go change. You can sketch it at school since I got your book back" I remarked smugly before going upstairs and getting dressed in my ripped gray skinny jeans, purple tank top, and black hoodie with my 'signature' black fingerless gloves (Colbie has the red jacket and I had these) they prevented most unwanted contact so I wouldn't 'see' every bad thing somebody had done/will do or what will happen to them while still allowing me to bring out the claws if needed. And now off to another of school 'sucking' the life out of me and if we aren't careful it could become literal.

* * *

**And there you have it ladies and gentleman there is cha[ter 3 and chapter 4 will be on its way soon! Please read and review it makes us write faster!**

**Luv you all**

**Randomtiger2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We still own nothing but Colbie, Jayden, and the ghosts**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

Now I know Colbie is hiding something from me, we were sitting under a tree in front from the school. After I had that confrontation with the Cullen's 3 days ago, I was forced to jump through my window and shower so she wouldn't smell them on me. Then when I told her it was ok for her to talk to the Cullen's a few minutes ago she didn't do anything but give me a knowing smile. Before I could ask her about it some dude pulled up on a shiny black motorcycle. Followed by Edward and his portable food came in a shiny Volvo a few minutes later. I growled when I realized the dude on the motorcycle was a moon-dog. As soon as Edward pulled his food away from the fur-face I was hit with another vision.

_Colbie and I were standing in a clearing in our sports bras and spandex with the Cullen kids plus a few other vampires (two of them seem extremely familiar but I just couldn't put my talon on it) on one side of us. Then the wolves came from between the trees. Out of nowhere Edward started talking to a big russet wolf about Cinderella while dog-breath was growling at him. Cinderella got in between them (does she really want to die that much?) and started saying crap about being Switzerland. But while the klutz was waving her hand around at Fido and trying to yank her other hand out of Eddie's death grip her palm caught on wolf-man's teeth effectively slicing it open._

_I don't know why but for some reason I felt the need to jump forward and yank her towards me while my wings tore out of my back and smacked both the angry fur ball and blood-binger 10ft back. Immediately I took off into the clouded sky, Colbie joined me seconds later grabbing Cinderella's arm that had the huge hand like bruise forming around her wrist from superman's grip and bit it allowing the toxins from our saliva heal the wound, I did the same with her hand that was bleeding._

_"Bella!" Thumbalina yelled and before she even finished I felt a jaw full of teeth rip through the top part of my wing and clamp onto my shoulder. Through my pain I heard Colbie yell and vaguely see Edward clawing and biting at her leg while the red wolf kept digging his teeth into my shoulder. The pain and weight was too much and we went down, I turned so that Bella landed on top of me._

The vision faded and let's just say I was more than pissed, and the worst part is I didn't see a calendar and clock which meant that it is going to happen today.

**APOV**

Oh great here comes the mutt just looking to pick a fight with Edward, I don't get why he just doesn't leave her alone especially when he knows that she doesn't wanna be with him. I think he needs to leave judging by Edward's reaction he isn't thinking anything nice, before anything could be said though we had a surprise visitor.

"Do you think they'll fight?" I asked Colbie not taking my eyes off my brother, best friend, and the mutt.

"I doubt it. Jayden would be jumping up and down by now" she laughed and I followed her gaze to where her twin was glaring at Bella, Edward, and mutt with such intensity they could have died. I laughed as well.

"So why the change of heart?" I asked my eyes back on the three in the parking-lot.

"You guys are important to me and Jayden. Trust me." her smiled was full of secrets, I looked at her skeptically before nodding.

"When know what you are" I whispered, Colbie didn't look surprised in the least and Jayden furious but she wasn't fazed either. I didn't blame her, after we cornered her in the forest a few days ago she had the right to be angry not to mention what Edward said to her (though I could have gone without hearing the HORRIBLE way that they were killed.)

"I figured you found out" she replied.

"Would you be willing to demonstrate your abilities for us?" I asked for Carlisle, I heard a low growl coming from Jayden by the look on her face it looked as if something just clicked, what it was I didn't know. Suddenly her scowl turned into a grin as she burst out laughing at something behind me.

"What the hell?" Rose yelled, I whirled around to see what was wrong and I didn't believe what I saw. There was a clump of her hair floating in midair and every time she yanked it back down another piece would float up on the other side of her head, Colbie cleared her throat and the hair dropped back to Rosalie's head as if it hadn't been floating around moments earlier.

"Any who I guess we could think about it and let you know at lunch" Colbie replied nervously casting a glance in Rose's direction.

"Why don't you and your sister eat with us" she looked confused "We have to fit in" was my answer to her unasked question. She nodded before walking over to her sister, I smiled happily and started bouncing around suddenly shivered but then I realized that vampires can't get cold and it really freaked me out.

_"Hurt them and you will never be rid of us" _an voice whispered menacingly. I stood completely frozen, Jasper flitted to my side.

"What is wrong Ali?" he asked urgently, I shook my head.

"Nothing lets go to class" I grabbed his hand and walked to first period, glancing back I saw the twins in a heated discussion.

**Colbie's POV**

I stormed over to where Jayden was silently laughing her ass off, I stopped and put my hands on my hips looking at her disapprovingly.

"What?" she questioned, I just stared at her "Hey I didn't mess with Goldilocks, you wanna talk to the perpetrator then talk to Nick" she grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"I would but sadly you're the only one that can do that" I retorted.

"Then does that mean I should talk to Alex to?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do?" I asked wearily not sure I was going to like the answer especially when Jay's grin got bigger and more evil looking.

"Scare Thumbalina shit-less" was her simple reply, I sighed and dragged her to first period where we started our long and anxious wait until lunch.

Finally it was lunch time! I have to say that I am rather excited, Jay on the other hand couldn't be less thrilled since it wasn't raining Alice and I agreed that we would go outside after Bella was done eating so we could talk in private. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were already sitting at the table and Edward was pulling out Bella's chair for her.

"Oh boy" Jayden whispered, I looked at her asking silently what was going to happen "Three, two, one" and when she finished saying one Edward stumbled back and Bella's chair was moved out from under her just as she was about to sit down sending her crashing to the floor in a giant mess of limbs and salad.

"I thought you told them to lay off!" I whisper yelled as the cafeteria burst out laughing and Bella's face turned a red that would make a tomato jealous.

"Technically you told me to tell Nick and Alex to lay off. That was Kevin, James, and Brian" she replied smirking, huh I expected that from Brian, Alex and Nick they were always the wild ones but Kevin was always the one keeping them out of trouble and James was the piece maker of the bunch **(Pontiger27: Haha the ghosties are at play.)**

"Are you alright" I asked helping her up when we reached the far corner where the Cullen table was situated. She looked at me with her wide brown eyes and hesitantly nodded, I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Interesting way to eat food" Jayden commented not even trying to hide her dislike for Bella, Edward glared at her while I sighed "What? I'm simply stating that it's not the way I eat" she shifted her eye color and leered at Bella with a predatory gaze. Edward slightly stepping in front of her and her heart rate began to rise.

"You guys can relax she isn't going to eat you Bella" I reassured glancing at my twin who was now leaning her back against the wall smirking.

"She's right. I'm on a strictly no 'junk food' diet" she taunted making sure to emphasize the words 'junk food' "So you can relax glitter-bug" that nickname was directed at Edward who growled until Bella put her hand on his.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation outside" Jasper spoke for the first time since we got here, the others quickly agreed and we walked out of the cramped lunchroom.

"So are you willing to show us you're other forms?" Edward asked trying to sound calm, before I could answer Jayden decided to bait him yet again.

"Depends on if you are willing to give Cinderella to the wolves" that one made Edward snap, he got in Jayden's face until their noses were almost touching.

"What did Bella ever do to you?" Jayden didn't back down even slightly.

"It's not what she has done. It is what she will do" suddenly it clicked, in the parking-lot she was having a vision and it must have had to do with Bella, the Cullens, and the wolf pack.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emmett cut in, my twin's gaze shifted ever so slightly.

"Let's just say that Switzerland here needs to learn how to watch where she is swinging her hands. She could hurt someone" she glanced at me when she said that last part before she stalked away. The Cullens looked from my sister's retreating form to me with questioning look.

"That's her way of saying yes" I shrugged "Just gives us the when and we'll give you the where" they looked at each other before Alice spoke up.

"How about 5:30?" I nodded at walked after my sister.

"At the boundary line" I replied stepping through the lunchroom doors. I ran after Jayden.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled after her quickly retreating back.

"Bella is going to get us killed by her stupid protectors who probably can't tell a bird from a dragon" Jay said bitingly.

"So she's going to do something stupid, we'll try to save her and they'll attack?" I summarized.

"Yup" Jayden said popping the 'p'.

"Alright then" I said "Let's go for a fly it'll make you feel better"

"I want to go alone" she said.

"Ok. Call me if you need anything" I said worriedly. She's all I have in this life. I doubt I'd lose her but I still worry.

"I promise" she said laughing. She knows me well.

"Good. I'll call you if anything happens" I promised back. With that she ran off towards the forest. I shook my head and turned back around to see Jasper and Alice.

"What was all that about?" Alice asked. She seemed the talkative type. The rest of the world was lucky that her mate was as quiet and reserved as they come.

"Being who we are" I said cryptically. I couldn't risk people over hearing.

"I don't speak riddles" Alice said.

"Well I don't speak Arabic. We can't be perfect" I snapped mad at her at the moment. Her mate Jasper growled at me. What the hell?

"Mate, take your anger somewhere else I'm not in the mood" I said already feeling the anger from Jayden being as in tune with her as I am and his was not helping my mood. I just started humming a soothing song aloud calming myself and then started singing it under my breath calm both Jasper and Alice due to their close proximity.

"What was that?" Alice said in a carefree tone due to my influence. I could feel Jasper spreading the calm and trying to fight the calm I was sending him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a strained voice. I stopped singing but people stayed calm it just was as gripping.

"Try to keep people as calm as possible" I said to Jasper. He nodded confused. I started singing an angry girl rock song under my breath 'So What' by Pink.

The female population of Forks High started getting aggressive as Jasper struggled to keep them under control. I broke off suddenly causing Jasper's calming to take its full affect the entire population of Forks, making them all become extremely lethargic. Alice collapsed into Jasper's arms since she was close to his power. He caught her and worked on getting her upright.

I started singing another song under my breath. It wasn't angry girl rock or calming so it roused people enough. Jasper washed it through the streets. I laughed loudly causing Jasper to glare at me.

"You could have exposed us right then" he hissed at me. I felt my expression harden.

"Oh sorry, it's like you never have fun. Their humans they won't notice believe me" I said and just as I predicted the humans continued as if nothing ever happened. "Get the stick out of your ass and have fun once in a while. You're starting to depress me and that is really hard" I said as I went off to class blatantly ignore all the Cullens' all day.

"What has gotten into you?" Jayden said as I got home and slammed the door closed.

"The freaking Cullens! They piss me off so much! And I'm like the longest tempered person. Well out of us" I continued after Jayden's playful disbelievingly look. I smiled at her "I don't know what I would do without you" I said as I snuggled into her on the couch.

"Oh probably plunge into a pit of anger and depression" she said casually with a laugh as she stroked my hair. I joined in moments later realizing she was right. We may not get along all the time but we're best friends and we will stick together till the end. Which I had the bad feeling of it being very close.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote or at least we wrote. Please read and review so we get the inspiration to update faster! Love you all!**

**Randomtiger2**


End file.
